<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Памятный подарок by marsella_1004</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28016097">Памятный подарок</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsella_1004/pseuds/marsella_1004'>marsella_1004</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Girls Girls (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Out of Character, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:21:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28016097</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsella_1004/pseuds/marsella_1004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ты подарила мне воспоминания, а я подарю тебе всю свою любовь.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Miso (Girls Girls)/Kim Suyoung | Bori</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Памятный подарок</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>старьё из 2016</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Суён надевает бежевый свитер, собирает светлые волосы в низкий хвост и наливает себе чашку горячего кофе. За окном — метель, и так пусто становится на сердце, что к горлу подкатывает тошнота и коленки судорожно подгибаются.</p>
<p>Суён садится (<i>падает без сил</i>) на кровать, подбирает под себя ноги и смотрит на пустующее место подле нее. Мисо ушла еще спозаранку, даже не предупредив девушку. И Суён понятия не имеет, где же она теперь.</p>
<p>Щелкнул дверной замок, послышалось шуршание куртки, сопровождаемое громким топотом в прихожей. Суён вскочила с места и направилась в гостиную, поджидая гостью. Мисо, с глупой улыбкой на лице, подошла к блондинке и протянула той цветастый пакет.</p>
<p>— Что это?<br/>— <i>Открывай, онни.</i></p>
<p>Суён открыла пакет и обнаружила там квадратную коробку. Взглянула на Мисо: у той сверкали глаза. Быстрыми движениями разорвала бумагу, из нее достала небольшую книгу в кожаном коричневом переплете с золотыми вставками на обложке. </p>
<p>— Книга? Для меня? — Суён недоверчиво покосилась на младшую, которая улыбалась во все тридцать два.<br/>— Ах, онни... А еще меня глупенькой называешь. — Мисо взяла из рук девушки книгу и раскрыла посерединке. — Это шкатулка. Открываешь ее вот таким образом и в этом углублении можешь прятать все свои сокровенные вещицы. Например, любовные записки. — Мисо ухмыльнулась и игриво поглядела на Суён. <br/>— Спасибо за подарок, милая. Только вот зачем она мне? Мне ведь совсем нечего от тебя прятать. — Суён обняла девушку, целуя ту в шею. — Самое главное, чтобы ты всегда была рядом со мной.<br/>— Не знаю, онни. Может, есть что-то, что приносит тебе радость в рутине? Или, скажем, ты хочешь сохранить какие-либо воспоминания или события в своей памяти? Все зависит от твоего желания. </p>
<p>— Знаешь, мне так скучно без тебя. Ты целыми днями куда-то пропадаешь, и я вынуждена оставаться здесь, чтобы хоть на несколько минут увидеться с тобой. Я устала, Мисо. Я так больше не могу.<br/>— Онни, сегодня я свободна. — Мисо провела рукой по щеке Суён. — Может, устроим свидание? Как тебе такая идея? <br/>— Заманчивое предложение, Мисо. Весь день только для нас двоих? Я согласна. — Суён улеглась на кровати, приглашая Мисо. Та скинула с себя толстовку и легла к ней, обнимая со спины. <br/>— Я люблю тебя, онни.<br/>— И я тебя, Мисо. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Вечером Суён разбирала свои вещи, припоминая, когда какую из них приобрела. На руки попался фотоальбом, который ей подарила Рина на день рождения. Перелистывая его, она наткнулась на фотографию, где были изображены она и Мисо. Это было во время съемок их первого клипа; кончики волос младшей были окрашены в ярко-розовый, столь любимый Суён. Собственно, с того самого дня блондинка и полюбила Мисо, дерзкую и веселую девушку, которая за короткий срок успела стать для нее самым дорогим человеком. Суён провела рукой по поверхности фото и поцеловала его. Немного подумала и положила фотографию в новую шкатулку, пряча поглубже, чтобы никто наверняка не нашел ее. </p>
<p>— <i>Ты подарила мне воспоминания, а я подарю тебе всю свою любовь.</i></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>